Spooky Toy Story
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Woody, Buzz and the gang head out to find Woody's girlfrind, Bo Peep and go up agianist some monster toys.


**Hey Howdy Hey, Pixar Fans! It's Captain Cartoon 123 Here with A New Toy Story adventure Fresh right out of the oven! So Read and Review! This story say it's set after toy Story 3. Although This first chapter is set before Toy Story 3.**

* * *

**August 2010**

Andy Davis had just turned 15. His sister Molly was 10. Andy was on his bed listening to his iPod.

"Andy!" She said

"Yeah, Mom?" said Andy

"We're having a yard sale and I want you and molly to pitch in." said Andy's mom

"Okay." said Andy

Andy and his mom left the room. Andy's toys stepped out of his box. Andy was growing up. All his toys had excepted that. What they didn't except that some of them would be sold at yard sales. All his toys, Rocky Gibraltar the wrestler, Etch-A-Stekch, RC Car, Lenny and even Wheezy the Penguin had all been sold at yard sales and now only Woody the Cowboy, Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger, Jessie the Cowgirl, Rex the T-rex, Slinky Dog, Bullseye the Horse, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Hamm the Piggy Bank, Bo Peep and sheepdress and her sheep, Sarge and two of his soldiers and the little green Aliens were the only toys that remained. (Although technically Bo Peep and her sheep belonged to Molly. Although they were wondering about how long it would last.

"Oh No! Andy's mom is having another yard sale!" wailed Rex

"Andy's going sell us!" said Hamm

"We're done at 234 Elm Street! Done!" said Mr. Potato Head

"Guys! That's not true! Andy won't sell us!" said Woody

"That's easy for you to say! You're his favorite!" said Hamm

"Hey! If Andy's kept us all this long, He'll keep us all longer." said Buzz

"Like he kept Etch, Wheezy and Lenny?" said Mr. Potato Head

"And What about me? Me, My Sheep and Barbie live in Molly's room." said Bo Peep

"Relax, Bo Peep. Andy and Molly will keep all of us." said Woody

"I hope you're right." said Bo Peep

"Andy's coming!" said Jessie

The toys rushed back to their places.

Andy rummaged around and put some crayons, his yellow ball with the red star and blue stripe and some clothes that didn't fit him anymore. He didn't eve go near the toybox. All the toys were relived.

"See, Guys? Nothing to worry about." said Woody

Although There was something to worry about. The toys got out of the box and opened the door. They saw that Molly was getting rid of Bo Peep. Woody gulped.

"Oh No! Molly's selling Bo Peep!" said Buzz

"We have to save her!" said Woody, running out the door. Woody didn't hear any footsteps behind him. He turned around. Buzz and the others were just standing there.

"Will you guys hurry?" said Woody.

Buzz walked up to Woody.

"Woody. Maybe we shouldn't try to save her." said Buzz

"What?" said Woody

"Well our previous rescue missions have been unsuccessful." said Buzz

"Oh yeah? Name one." said Woody

"Well the time we tried to save Wheezy, the time we tried to save Etch, the time tried to save Lenny." said Rex

"I said one time. What about now? We can't just leave her in her that box!"" said Woody

"Woody. Let's just give up the rescue business. Okay?" said Jessie

"Okay! Fine! Go wait in the toy box! I'll save her myself!" said Woody and he ran off.

"Woody! No!" said Buzz. He ran after Woody.

Woody and Buzz ran down the stairs. Woody got to the bottom of the stairs and kept going. Then suddenly Buzz tackled him!

"I won't let you risk it, Woody!" said Buzz

"Buzz! Get off of Me!" Woody ordered

"No!" said Buzz

Then Woody poked Buzz in the eyes.

"Ouch!"

Then Woody pushed Buzz off him and ran out the door.

"Hey!" said Buzz. He ran out.

Woody ran to the tables. Buzz couldn't stop him now. Suddenly he heard Andy coming and rushed to the stairs. Slinky lowered himself down and pulled BuzHe climbed up one table. He saw Bo Peep in a box and rushed over to save her.

"Bo Peep.I'm here to save you." said Woody

"Well Don't bother, Woody. Molly doesn't want me anymore." said Bo Peep

"Well i do." said Woody

"All right. Let's get outta here. Come on, Sheep." said Bo Peep to her sheep.

Suddenly a customer came by and picked them up.

"Hi. How much for The cowboy and shepdress?" said the customer

Andy's came by. "Woody? What's he's doing down here?" she said

"So how much?" said the customer

"Sorry. The cowboy's bot for sale. You can have the shepdress and her lamp for $5." said Andy's Mom

"Thanks." said the customer

Andy's mom took Woody upstairs.

"Andy!" she said

Andy was on his computer. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Woody was down at the yard sale again." she said, holding Woody up "You gotta keep close watch on him."

"Okay." said Andy and he put Woody in the box.

"Woody! You're Back!" said Buzz

"Where's Bo Peep?" said Jessie

"Did you save her?" said Hamm

"No. I didn't." said Woody, with a frown on his face.

Buzz felt guilty "Woody. I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"No. Buzz It's not your fault." said Woody


End file.
